The Aran's Return
by Ninetales433
Summary: Rosie the Aran fights the Black Wizard with the other 4 heros,but was cursed and frozen.A hundred years later,she was found in Rien.Bad summary.Rated K because I want to.NO FLAMING!Spoiler if you haven't played the Aran job class.ON A SHORT HIATUS.
1. The Lost Kid

**First fic.I love MapleStory,so I'm making a MS let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Maplestory.I only own Rosie.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1

The Lost Kid

_Waaaake uuuup,Rosie..._

"Unnnggghh..."

_Waaaake uuuup!!!_

"Aaghh!",Rosie,who was startled,jumped out of her black,Sammy haired girl looked from the outside were heard.

"I wonder what's happening?",Rosie asked grabbed her polearm,then jumped on her climbed a ladder,then jumped down again.**(A/N:I forgot how this goes,so I'm just doing this for now)**Rosie then found the exit,then went outside.

Rosie looked villagers were gathered around in a then spotted a ship with one of the town's villagers,Athena Pierce,with a ladder on her hand.

"Excuse me...Pardon me...",Rosie said,trying to get to finally reached her.

"Rosie!",Athena said with a pleased voice.

"Athena!",Rosie greeted."What's happening?"

"The Black Wizard...it has returned!Every villager is here except...the boy!",Athena panicked.

"Don't worry!I'll get him,Athena.",Rosie offered,brave as always.

"Are you sure?",Athena asked.

"Of course!I can't let the younger villagers die.",Rosie said.

"Well,if you insist,I saw him escape to the hurry!The boat will leavesoon.",Athena said.

"Don't worry!I'll be back!",Rosie said as she ran to the forest...

Rosie then entered the last part of the was covered in bruises,but to her it didn't hurt much.

"Hello?Is anybody here?",she called out,trying to find the boy.

"Sniff...",said a small then saw a boy,about four years old crying.

_The lost child!,_Rosie thought,walking to the lost boy.

"Aran!You came!",the young child said,happily.

"Glad I found let's hurry!The boat might leave soon!",Rosie the child,they went back to Black Road...

"Aran,your just in time!",Athena Pierce said,pleased.

"Here's the I've gotta go.",Rosie said,turning to go back,but Athena stopped her.

"Where are you going?You might die if you stay here!The Black Wizard might destroy you along with the other four!We must escape to Victoria Island!",Athena said,holding out a ladder to Rosie.

"No, I can't do that! Athena Pierce, you take care of these people and head over to Victoria Island. I promise you, I will not die. I will meet you there at the island soon. I better help my friends out and battle the Black Wizard once and for all!",Rosie said to Athena,who nodded and left the Aran and the other four heros...

"So,you foolish heros still think you have the right to defeat me,the one and only powerful Black Wizard?",The Black Wizard yelled to the five Black Wizard had a few HP left,but still had power to fight.

"Yes we will!",the five heros shouted,ready to attack.

"Not for long...hehehe...",The Black Wizard said,then everything blacked out.

* * *

**I feel like I regret posting this story,but whatever.I didn't show the part when Rosie was fighting the monsters in the forest because I was in a I can post another chapter soon anyway,R&R!AND DO NOT FLAME!  
**


	2. Exploring Rien and Meeting a New Friend

**(Yawns)Well,this is a new chapter,enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Maplestory,just Rosie.**

**

* * *

** Chapter 2

Exploring Rien and Meeting a New Friend Part 1

"Wake up,hero...",said a gentle,feminine voice.

Rosie woke up, looked straight ahead and saw a female with blue,straight and long was wearing a green hat and green shirt,covered with a white vest.

"You're finally awake!",the female said happily.

"...Who are you?",Rosie asked,puzzled.

The female didn't answer Rosie's she said,"I've been waiting for you. Waiting for the hero that fought the Black Wizard to finally wake up…! ".

"…Wait, what are you saying? And who are you… ? Wait… who am I…? I don't remember a thing form the past! Ouch… and I have a terrible headache! ",Rosie said,clutching her hair.

"Are you alright?",the female blinked at Rosie.

"No...I… really don't remember a thing…. Where am I? And who are you?",Rosie asked,looking around the room.

"Relax. The curse of the Black Wizard is the reason why you don't have any memories with you. here's no need to worry about what happened in the past. I'll explain it to you in detail.",the female said.

"Um...okay then.",Rosie said.

"You're a bonafide hero here. A few hundred years ago, you and your friends battled the Black Wizard and saved the world of Maple from certain destruction. But at the last possible moment, the Black Wizard gave you a curse, which had you frozen in ice for a long time while completely wiping out your memory.",the female said.

"Um...okay.",Rosie said.

"You are currently at an Island called Rien, and it's the Island the Black Wizard chose to trap you for hundred of years. Because of his curse, this island is always covered in snow and ice, even though the weather is nothing close to that level. You were found somewhere deep in the my name is Lirin, a member of the Rien race. The Rien race has been holding hope for your return for centuries, and now… the hope has finally paid off. You are here, standing right in front of me, the living breathing legend.I may have given you too much information all at once. If you have yet to catch on to everything, then that's okay. You'll find out, sooner or later. In the meat time, you should head over to town. If you have any questions before getting to town, please feel free to ask me.",the female,or Lirin explained.

* * *

Rosie and Lirin walked out of Lirin's home.

"Okay,so your name's Rosie?Is that all you remember?",Lirin asked.

"Yeah,I guess.",Rosie answered.

"Well anyways,both of us will be heading to the nearby I've got to tell you,you are very low leveled and you might run across monsters don't even have a weapon.",Lirin she smiled."But don't will get a weapon soon enough.".

"Um...okay then.",Rosie said,still confused on what's happening.

"Let's go.",Lirin said,leading Rosie to a new place.

* * *

Lirin and Rosie kept walking until Lirin stopped.

"Who's that?",Rosie asked,looking at a penguin with a red snow hat and red vest.

"That is my friend will help you.",Lirin then approached to followed.

"Hmmm? What's human doing here,Lirin?",Puka asked without saying a greeting.

"I found her somewhere.",Lirin answered.

"Do you even know this person?",Puka asked suspiciously.

" is the Aran,the hero who almost destroyed the Black Wizard.",Lirin explained,introducing Rosie,who waved.

"THE HERO IS BACK!!!",Puka shouted excitedly.

"Yup she is.",Lirin said,smiling.

"Wait, so I am looking at the very person that your race has been waiting for hundred of years? Wow! I could tell the hero looked a bit different from the rest…",Puka observed.

"She lost her memory and everything she owned.",Lirin explained.

"Hmmm...But because of that curse of the Black Wizard that got you trapped in ice for hundred of years, you do look a little weak. Here's a potion for recovery. Please take it.",Puka offered,giving a bottle with red liquid.

"Thank you.",Rosie said,drinking the then felt a little stronger.

"I've been searching through blocks of ice inside the cave in hopes of finding our hero, but… I didn't think I'd actually see one in front of me right now! The prophecy is correct! Lirin, you were right! Now that the hero has been resurrected, we won't have to worry about the Black Wizard anymore, right?",Puka asked quickly,mispronouncing his words.

"I guess so.",Lirin said.

"Wait,Aran,I have been holding onto you for too long. I'm sorry, but I bet you other penguins will react the say way as I did. I know you're busy and all, but on your way to town, please go strike up a conversation with other penguins. Everyone will be shocked if the hero is the one initiating a conversation with them!Please take this with you.",Puka said,giving Rosie five Special Rien Potions and 5 Special Blue Potions.

Just then Rosie glowed blue for two seconds,then came back to her normal then felt stronger.

"Wow, you managed to level up! That means you may have acquired skill points too. In the world of Maple, every level up means 3 skill points!To use them,you must say which ability you want to level up with your skill points!Right now,your abilities are Three Snails,which is an ability to throw snails in a long distance,Recovery,which recovers you,and Nimble Feet,which uses the power of your MP to walk faster!And about the MP,MP is a like a your new skills will drain some more MP you get,the more you can use your skills.",Puka explained.

Rosie listened and nodded."Thank you for telling me that Puka."

"Let's go.",Lirin said."We've got a lot more animals and humans to next stop is to talk to 'll see you later Puka.",Lirin said,walking away with Rosie.

"Bye bye!",Puka waved.

Lirin and Rosie walked until Rosie stopped and saw another penguin that had te same clothes as Puka,but this time it was wearing green.

"Lirin?!",Puen ran to Lirin and Rosie without saying a greeting like Puka."I just heard someone say out loud that "the hero has returned!" Did I hear that wrong, or was it.. really what I just heard?".

"You heard person right beside me is the hero.",Lirin said,turning to Rosie.

"Nice to meet you.",Rosie greeted.

Puen blinked a few times then shouted,"THE HERO IS BACK FOR GOOD!!!".

"Oh this is unreal… I can't believe I am staring right at the hero of Maple! It's an honor!! Here, let me shake your hand"-he shook Rosie's hand quickly-" Hehe.. and can you please sign this?"-He pulled out a pencil and pen,but put it back in hi pocket-"Ah, I'm so sorry. I was so happy to have finally met you that I guess I crossed the line. I need to take a deep breath. Ahhh… Okay, I feel better now. But um… can I… ask you for a favor? Please?",Puen asked.

"Sure,I guess.",Rosie said,blinking at Puen in disbelief.

"I have my brother Puir right down the street, and he's been dying to see you! I know you're a bit busy, but can you please go stop by and say hello to Puir? Please…",Puen asked.

"Why not?",Rosie accepted the offer.

"Thank you!He's not that far,so you won't walk as much.",Puen said,pointing on his left.

"'Let's go to Puen.",Lirin said to Rosie,who nodded with then walked away.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Wow three pages.I was hoping for more,but I'm in a hurry... anyway...R&R!NO FLAMING!**


End file.
